In The Lime Light
by WikiSalvatore
Summary: What happens when our favourite ensemble is in Hollywood's lime light? A lot of drama is bound to happen. Will Elena and Stefan be able to survive this bump in their relationship, or will she seek comfort in a different Salvatore? Stelena Delena Datherine Steroline
1. Chapter 1

'Mom, please.. You are making a scene. ' Elena whispered before pulling her mums arm in the direction of the door. 'Do you know how much gossip will be in the tabloids tomorrow? Another 'Gillbert family dinner ending in disaster' headline.'

'Im sorry Lena, but you know how John gets. He always offends someone in our family. I had enough of that drama, it happens every family dinner. Every single one. ' John is Elena's uncle. A single grouchy man, no family of his own. The one thing he needs to survive is his money. Miranda never wanted to invite John to those family gathering, however, Grayson wouldn't hear of it. Even though they aren't on the best terms anymore, they are still brothers.

'That doesn't mean you should make a massive scene. Mom, you threw your wine at him! That was a bit extreme!' Elena was exhausted, she spent the whole night following her mother making sure she stayed out of trouble. All her work for nothing though, as John took the first oppourtunity to show of his flashy girlfriend to Miranda. Who took it as an invite to spill a glass of expensive red wine down his Gucci suit. Yep. That is usually what takes place at the Gillbert gatherings. You would think the media had enough of those articles but they always took the chance to sink their teeth into their family drama. Its not a suprise though. Hollywood lives for two families. Gillberts and the Salvatores.

Elena is an Oscar winning actress along with her long term boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore's, brother Damon. Miranda and Grayson are those who passed their talent to Elena. Lets not forget about Jeremy, the prince of pop.

'Im sorry honey, I just can't stand by as that bastard insults my family. Come on, lets find your father before he realises we are gone for so long.' She gave her daughter a quick smile and pulled her back inside the luxurious house.

It was a few hours after the wine incident and everyone was enjoying dessert when Stefan stood up. He tapped the spoon lightly against his glass, slowly drawing everyone's attention.

'Im sorry to disturb you all, but I have a few words to say. Me and my family have been welcomed into your crowd so much that we feel like a part of it already. As a result I would like to thank you Miranda and Grayson. Your beautiful daughter is my world. So I have a question to ask her today.' Stefan knelt down on his knee and caught Elena's gaze. 'Elena, I know that I can't live a day without your love. So why bother with the fear that one of us can pass on without making you truly mine. I love you. I have since the moment I met you. I will until I draw my last breath. Elena Gillbert, will you take this ring, and accept to be my dear wife?' He opened the box with one swift move. Presenting her with a big, flashy, diamond ring. Everyone gathered cheered, some even cried for their happiness.

Elena smiled a big grin, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was happy, she loved Stefan, but was she ready for a marriage? More seconds ticked by, Stefan was growing more and inpatient. Everyone held in their breaths waiting for Elena's answer.

'Yes, I will marry you!' She whispered before Stefan wrapped her in a big embrace and kissed her gently. All the while she had one thought going through her mind; are they serious enough for a marriage?

'Lena, do you love him? ' Caroline asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

'Well yeah I do, but I feel like since I got so many new projects, we are floating apart. As if he used the proposal as a way to keep me there with him. All the passion in our relationship is evaporating. I come home, there is no one waiting for me because my 'Fiancé' is at a club with his brother and mates.' Elena sighed before continuing ' I hope this family vacation will clear my head and bring us back together'

'I can't wait to leave this polluted town of Los Angeles and trade it for the romantic, Italy' The girls laughed at their best friends inner environment freak.

'Do you think Damon will bring Kat with him this year?' Caroline asked, Katherine is a Victoria Secret Model. Elena really doesn't know if she likes her or not. She is so bipolar, so sweet and nice some times, but a complete cold-hearted bitch at other times.

'I don't know, are they together at the moment or on another one of their 'breaks' ? I don't really know if anyone has the answer to that question, we will just have to wait and see.' Elena sighed before glancing at her watch. 'Ugh, I need to get back on set. We need to have more of these lunches together! I will see you girls at the airport tomorrow!' She payed the bill, put on her shades and made her way out of the cafe. Obviously she couldn't escape the group of fans waiting to take a selfie with their favourite actress. As she was getting into her yellow Porsche, her phone started to ring. The ringtone signalling it was Stefan's personal assistant.

'Good Morning Cindy, how can I help you?'

'Im sorry to bother you but Mr Salvatore asked me to inform you that he had to leave for a very urgent business trip. He said he will be back for the last week of your vacation and that he is very sorry for not being able to attend.'

'That bastard..' She whispered under her breath before continuing ' Well thank you Cindy, can you tell Stefan not to call while I am away, tell him I want to relax with all the important people in my life. Thank you again, goodbye.' She said quickly as she felt tears flood her brown eyes. All she wanted was to spend quality time with her fiancé, rebuild their slightly broken relationship. She never went home that night. She drove straight to her family home after finishing on set.

The night was sleepless for Elena so she felt like she was graced with an angel when the next morning, while at the airport, a hand passed her a cup of steaming coffee.

'You look like you need it.' Katherine said with her velvet voice.

'Do i look that bad? Thanks though, I did need it.' The actress replied in a sleepy voice.

'Is everything alright, you look kind of sad..' Katherine asked awkwardly. The women didn't really know each other, definitely not to the terms of being able to have a heart to heart discussion.

'well it's hard to be jumping around excited when your fiancé stood you up. Whatever though, im not going to spend my vacation sulking. Oh, where is Damon?' Elena looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

'He went with your dad and Giuseppe to check if the plane is ready. And don't worry about Stefan he wouldn't do anything to harm tour realationship.' With that she stood and made her way back to her place on the leather seats.

The plane ride was peaceful and left Elena time to think. Stefan has never missed a family vacation before, what was so important that he would give up the Gillbert and Salvatore holiday? She hasn't spoken to him since Cindy called her and he hasn't called once. Yes, she told him to not call but if he was really desperate he would've at least tried. The Stefan she loved was changing quickly, and it was not for the better.

A/U - I love these characters already! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review, follow and favourite!


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elena and her best friends were soaking up the sun by their pool in Venice. Katherine joined them at some point too, the four of them really needed their relax. Their even breaths created a rhythm matching the soft music playing somewhere in the distance. The rays of sun warming up their skin, seemed like nobody could pop their little bubble. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"That was until Caroline's screech. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'That bastard! Elena, you might want to see this!' She said turning her phone towards Elena. Who's eyes were daring to flood with tears. The phone held a article containing pictures of Stefan and a Mystery blonde walking into a bar. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'So instead of being with me in Venice he is fucking some blonde in LA?!' Elena shouted. Her brain was racing ahead and she could no linger see clearly as her eyes were filled with hostile tears. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Honey, stop! He might have been on a work meeting! I think you should call him..' Bonnie advised her friend./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Really? I don't think so, I'm not calling him first. If he wants to he will explain everything to me himself. I need a drink.' She exclaimed before storming into the villa. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She was making herself a Martini when a low voice interrupted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"' isn't it too early to be getting drunk?' He asked with a chuckle./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"' Not if your stupid brother is all over the tabloids cuddling with another girl.' She answered back./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Exactly what you said, tabloids. They are fake and you know that. If my brother has any senses be wouldn't do anything to risk a relationship with a beautiful woman like you.' Damon said sweetly as Elena gave out a tired sigh./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'I guess he prefers blondes..' She answered sarcastically and Damon couldn't help but laugh a little at his soon sister-in-law. 'If anyone asks Im going to town.'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'You aren't about to go to a hectic city like Venice by yourself. Lena you are an actress, there is paparazzi everywhere waiting for you.'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Im really too pissed to care..' She said tiredly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Then I'm coming with you.' She looked at him in wonder before replying, ' it's really sweet of you but you don't have to waste your time. Im going to be fine.'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'No Lena, really. Im coming, I haven't been to Venice before anyway so maybe you could give me a little tour?' /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She sighed, 'Fine, lets go.' /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The pair toured the romantic city before settling down at a small cafe. Elena just had the time to appreciate Damon's features. His raven black hair always in a perfect shape, his sharp jaw and those deep, ocean blue eyes. No wonder he was a Hollywood heartthrob. He made her laugh too, for the first time in weeks she felt careless. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Your favourite colour is pink? Really? That is just so cliché!' He laughed while Elena's cheeks reddened./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Well black isn't even considered an actual colour! So don't offend the pink!' She spoke back. As she took a sip of her coffe, she caught Damon's eyes lingering on her. She blushed crimson red for the tenth time that day. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'You know, Stefan really is lucky to have such an amazing fiancé. I had so much fun with you today Elena.' /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Thank you, i had a great time too. We should start walking back, or we will be late for dinner!' She smiled before taking off in the direction of the house./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was later that night that Stefan had finally built up the courage to message Elena. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I hope you believe me when I say that it was all lies. I love YOU, remember that ring on your finger? - Stefan x /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"With that she she went to a peaceful sleep. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'I'm leaving tomorrow Damon, my manager called. I have to do a Photoshoot for the new collection. It wasn't until next month but the photographer got double booked and tomorrow is his only available space.' She said quietly. She loved family holidays, but her job was more important. She grabbed his hand gently before continuing, ' Im really sorry Damon... I will be back soon, I will only miss a week tops!' She gave him a smile./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Well I can't stop you anyway..' He chuckled before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. His lips brushed softly against her, their tongues dancing together. They continued into the night, waking up tangled the next morning.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A/U - These first couple of chapters will be fillers because we need to really understand our characters before launching into all that drama! Review! /div 


End file.
